World of Sauria
by Ek01
Summary: (Original story) A young Tyrannosaurus must journey across a primordial world as a rite of manhood—torn between upholding his duty of leadership to his tribe, and the one he loves, while at the same time, a mysterious herbivorous dinosaur attempts to stomp his massive feet up the food chain.
1. Life Finds A Way

In those days, there were barely any mammals.

There were only lizards who walked the earth, from the massive, long-

necked, herbivorous Tall Ones tribe, to the rather small Scavenger Clans—namely little raptors who tried

to steal eggs from every sacred

nesting ground.

Every year, there was an elected official from each of the many

distinct tribes, and once combined, this gathering was dubbed the

"Fellowship of Saurs", and they would decide on how to improve the

lives of their fellow reptilians. This time, the area was very rowdy, for they had all just decided on a very

important thing—Anthrax, son of Ripjaw the Tyranno would lead his people to victory as king.

"OOOKAY, OOOOOKKAYY!!" Chʼk-Tah, the velociraptor leader of the Feathered Ones said. "Simmer down you guys!"

But no one responded. The many dinosaurs continued to fight

and screech and squawk and roar, until Chʼk-Tah had enough of it.

"...WILL EVERYONE PLEASE, JUST SHUT UP FER ONCE!"

The Council of Saurs stopped arguing and looked at the velociraptor.

The velociraptor cleared her throat, and clearly spoke, adjusting her stone "papers";

"As the leader of the Feathered Ones, I, Duchess Chʼk-Tah Van Der Velose, agree to make Anthrax, son of Ripjaw the Deathly the new king of the Tyrannos."

"As do I, Queen Baʼlenʼa of the Tall Ones." spoke an elderly brontosaurus.

"As do I, Lord Nail of the Scavenger Clans." A raptor said.

"And I, Dictator Hʼnek of the

Plated-Back Ones." A young stegosaurus said.

"And I, Emperor Mʼbaʼthaaw of the Winged Empire." An enormous Pterodactyl spoke in a calm British

accent.

"So, it is decided then." Ripjaw spoke. "I, Ripjaw, shall step down from my reign, and allow my son to rule over each and every dinosaur this world has."

Everyone applauded the massive Tyranno, then the former king looked to his side.

"Anthrax, my boy, do come hither."

Anthrax—a much smaller Tyranno shyly walked forward where the old Tyranno leader made markings on

his forehead from mashed berry juices—this signaled his kinghood.

"By the Rules of the Ancients..." Ripjaw spoke. "You are the new king."

Anthrax gulped.


	2. Open the Door, Get on the Floor

The next morning, Ripjaw and Anthrax were having a manʼs talk over by the lake on their territory. Anthrax looked up at the Tyranno—massive, with bulging musculature, and gave a deep sigh.

"Father..." Anthrax spoke calmly. "What if I do not desire to be king?"

"Preposterous!" Ripjaw laughed a great, deep laugh. "You are the next in line to rule, so it only seems right

that you should."

"But mother—before she died, she said that I was destined for great things, like the Star Saurs." Anthrax explained.

"Now, son..." Ripjaw said, then gazed off to the side. "Oh, hold that

thought.."

Anthrax watched as his father roared and raced after something. After the something in question—a stegosaurus—screamed and died, he dragged it back and began to feast.

"Father..." Anthrax said, watching

Ripjaw slurp up the blood. "Thatʼs vile."

"Well, it is our way of life. Speaking of which, you must awaken bright and early come the morrow." Ripjaw swallowed, then continued to dine on carrion.

"Whyʼs that?" Anthrax asked.

"My son..." Ripjaw said. "Tomorrow, there will be a ceremony in which you are temporarily banished—you will walk to the Fire Mountain, and then come back."

"Oh." Anthrax said. "Anyway, I was wondering if I could say farewell to any of my friends before tomorrow, can I please?"

"Oh, certainly, my boy." Ripjaw said.


	3. Yabba Dabba DONʼT

"This cannot continue.." Bogʼdaroth, a triceratops told his younger brother, Chogʼderoth.

"What, brother, what?" The younger asked.

"This continuing fact that whilst we have to fear predators, we must

also live our lives." Bogʼdaroth said,

stepping on the skull of what used

to be a raptor.

"What do you mean?"

"I tire of being at the bottom of the food chain." Bogʼdaroth spoke. "My brother, one day I wish to taste

the meat of a predator."

"You have surely gone mad!" Chogʼderoth screeched, moving back.

"Nature is WRONG!!" Bogʼdaroth yelled and roared, shoving his brother aside. "I will show all those

naysayers, I SWEAR!"

"Brother," Chogʼderoth said. "I shall have to report you to the Elders, lest ye decide to cease this vile behavior!"

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"

Bogʼdaroth roared in protest.

Chogʼderoth screamed in terror as Bogʼdaroth leapt into the air and

attacked him using his three-horns.

Little raptors and lizards watched the ensuing fight, until one of the members of the Ceratopsian Tribe was dead.

"HAH!" Bogʼdaroth exclaimed in rejoicing. Then, he noticed something...delicious.

Blood was pouring from the dead brotherʼs skull, thick and chunky

like tomato ketchup. The elder

triceratops extended his tongue, and took a lick.

Then, his eyes grew wide.

Slowly, he began to eat the flesh from his dead brother, licking his lips and moaning in satisfaction.

'Is this what being a predator is?ʼ The massive, now-fat triceratops

pondered after his partaking in

cannibalism.

"Ah, brother.." Bogʼdaroth said.

"For in order to be in control of this

ever-changing world..."

The triceratops licked his lips and

gave another moan.

"...It is survival of the fittest."

——————

Anthrax loved Kaʼthʼa.

Anthrax loved Kaʼthʼa to the ends of the very earth, though as king, he wouldnʼt be required to choose a mate for two months, but he couldnʼt wait that long.

She was beautiful—she was tall, muscular, and very, very attractive. Anthrax loved Kaʼthʼa...even though she was a stegosaurus.

But OH! How he loved to watch her

eat once, twice, three times her

weight each and every day.

He knew that others might try to eat her or he would be betrothed to a heathen Tyranno woman of one of his fathersʼ friends, but he would never forget her.

"Kaʼthʼa..." He said.

The stegosaurus was grazing by a beautiful lake with all kinds of flowers.

"Yes?" The beautiful Plated Back-One replied.

"Tomorrow, Iʼm going to be temporarily banished—my dad thinks itʼll make me a man or somethinʼ like that...Iʼll miss you so much." Anthrax kissed the stegosaurus on her beautiful lips.

"Oh, Anthrax, no matter how far you go, I will always be right here..." The stegosaurus touched Anthraxʼs heart with the top of her mouth.

"Thanks, Kaʼthʼa..." Anthrax smiled. "Iʼll see you soon!"

Kaʼthʼa watched as her beloved ran back to his cave, eager to catch up on his sleep so that he could see her very soon.


	4. Break Some Wind

The temporary banishment

ceremony took place the next day,

with every Tyrannno lined up nearest the borders of their land. The former king, Ripjaw was required to send his son off, for Anthrax had not been king for a very long time.

"Do not fear anything, my son." The elder spoke to the younger. "You are a king. In three days time, you must return to this exact spot, completely alive. If you die and not

return, you are not a king."

"O...kay." Anthrax said. "Iʼll, uh, try."

Ripjaw moved back, and let his

son begin the great journey to the Flame Mountain. Anthrax continued to walk, not turning around, just as his father had taught him. His father had done this as well when he was Anthraxʼs age, and it probably felt as new and frightening as it was for Anthrax. Nevertheless, the young Tyrannosaurus did not let fear get the best of him.

Anthrax walked and walked some more, until he saw the large bright

thing in the sky start to come down, meaning the darkness would be here soon. He gathered a few large leaves and sticks with his face, which was easier than using his very tiny arms, and made himself a shelter.

"Perfect!" He said. "First day starts

soon, and Iʼve already got a shelter! Dadʼll be SO proud of me when I come back from the Fire Mountain alive!"

The young dinosaur smiled, and slowly laid down and closed his eyes.

—————

Anthrax opened his eyes and yawned. It was the next morning, the big bright thing in the sky was high in the air, surrounded by birds and clouds. Speaking of birds, he looked to the left, when he saw a

purple-colored, female Winged One.

"Supʼ?" The girl Winged One said.

"Um, hello?" Anthrax replied. "Who are you?"

"Nameʼs Windbreaker!" The Winged One smiled.

"Wind...breaker?!" Anthrax struggled not to crack a smile at that.

"Yeah, itʼs Windbreaker, anʼ I know exactly who YOU are!" Windbreaker

smiled and stopped flapping her wings, landing on the ground next to Anthrax. "Youʼre Ripjawʼs kid!

Whatʼre you doinʼ all the way out here?"

"Temporary banishment ritual." Anthrax explained. "Itʼs a Tyranno thing—I have to make it to the Fire Mountain and back in three days."

"Ohhh.." Windbreaker replied.

"Say, do you wanna come with me?" Anthrax asked. "I could always use an extra saur!"

"Sure thing!" Windbreaker smiled and flapped her wings, flying alongside Anthrax. The two dinosaurs set off, starting the day right.


	5. like we do on the Discovery Channel

"...is it gettinʼ closer?!" Anthrax

called up to Windbreaker, who was gliding above him. "Or are we just gettinʼ further?!"

"Nah.." Windbreaker said. "Weʼre gettinʼ further...or, Iʼm just tired and weʼre actually gettinʼ closer."

"HEY!" Anthrax yelled. "Iʼve TOTALLY seen that mushroom before, weʼre goinʼ in CIRCLES!!"

"No weʼre not!" Windbreaker exclaimed. "Iʼm a Winged One,

therefore, I have an INNATE sense of direc—"

THUMP!*

Windbreaker had crunched into a massive redwood tree.

"...owww.." she groaned, before sliding down the tree and landing on her face.

"Right, right..." Anthrax snarked.

Anthrax decided that he would relax for a few minutes, so he leaned back on a massive, gray rock. Suddenly, the rock started moving, and Anthrax immediately moved away.

"Heyyyyy..." the fat stegosaurus said. "Iʼm Spines, you?"

"Anthrax. Listen, Spines, Iʼve got no time to talk..." Anthrax said. "Iʼve

gotta get to the Fire Mountain—"

"Oh, cool, can I come?" Spines asked. "Iʼve only seen somethinʼ like that once, when I was high off those..."

Spines pointed to a bush of cannabis sativa.

"Alright, alright, you can come." Anthrax said.

"GROOOOOOVY, MAN!" Spines exclaimed, slapping Anthrax on the back with his tail.

Before Anthrax could say another word, all three of them were briskly

knocked out.

One by one, small creatures stood up and grabbed Anthrax, Windbreaker, and Spines. Then, they tied them to large poles and began to carry them off somewhere else.

"The Chieftainʼll surely be pleased with what weʼve caught..." one of

them said.

"Indeed." said another. "But what will we do with them?"

"Weʼre gonna kill emʼ and feast on

their remains..."


	6. “Mammals Are Just A Fad”

Anthrax yawned, seeing a large warm fire before him.

"Ah...morninʼ, dad.." he said. "Howʼd you sleep last night? Cause I slept and had this totally—"

He opened his eyes.

"...messed-up...dream."

Anthrax looked to his left and right,

and sure enough, Windbreaker and

Spines were right next to him—they

were both dangling upside-down from a massive tree that managed to support their combined weights.

"WHAT THʼ HELL?!" He boomed.

Suddenly, the crowd of mammals behind them parted. A muscular,

unibrowed rat-like mammal wearing

nothing but a fur loincloth and!a...strange article around his neck

that looked like a long triangle. He

carried a club, and looked rather

deadly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU

DONE T—"

"SHUT IT, STUPID!" The small, rodent creature said, before bonking Anthrax with his staff.

"Who are you?" Anthrax asked.

"Who am I?!" The rodent laughed, along with all the other mammals.

"Get this, bozo, I am Chief Thrunk of the Manmal Tribe! Whatʼre you doinʼ on MY territory, yastupid

trespassers?!"

"Uh, well, see—" Windbreaker

started. "This guy here, Anthrax, heʼs got this whole T-Rex...er...Bar Mitzvah-type deal, heʼs gotta reach that big fire mountain over there and come back in two days."

"That sounds totally fake." Thrunk said in a deadpan tone.

"No, no, itʼs true!" Havenʼt you dudes ever heard of the Council of Saurs?!" Spines asked.

"WHAT council?!" Chief Thrunk laughed. "We are a CIVILIZED people, thank you, who have no need for "royalty" or whatever."

"Well, what do you have?" Anthrax asked.

Thrunk moves closer and flashed his shiny, bright teeth.

"...DEMOCRACY!!"

(Lightning strike)

"AAAUGH!!" The dinosaurs screamed.

"Wait, whatʼs that?" Spines asked.

"Itʼs too advanced for your tiny grape brains..." Thrunk laughed. "And thatʼs an insult to even GRAPES! NOW, TAKE THEM AWAY!!"

Three enormous mammoths showed up, and took Anthrax, Windbreaker, and Spike away, towards a large cliff.

"Oh, heʼs gonna drop us in water!" Spines said, with a leaf in front of his eyes as a blindfold. "Thatʼs so nice of you, dude!"

"I donʼt think thatʼs water..." Anthrax shivered.

Windbreaker removed the blindfold covering Spinesʼ face, and the stegosaurus shrieked in horror.

Below where the three dinosaurs

were being held captive, was a MASSIVE pit of LAVA AND TAR!

"I got your "fire mountain" right

HERE!" Thrunk laughed.

"Iʼm sure these mammals are just a fad...right?" Windbreaker said,

nervously.

"What are we gonna do?!" Spines exclaimed.

"Hope and pray, mah friend, hope and pray." Windbreaker sighed. "Hope, pray, and then die."

"NOW THEN!" Thrunk exclaimed.

"PREPARE TO BE GASOLINE!!"

"GASO-WHAT?!" Anthrax exclaimed.

Just as Thrunk was about to cut the ropes that held the three dangling

dinosaurs, he heard something.

"FATHER!" Came a voice. "HOLD THE PHONE!!"

"What is it?!" Thrunk grumbled.

"...Magnolia, my strange daughter..."

Magnolia was a slender, muscular rodent-like creature with brown wrappings around her feet and paws. She had a long about with sharp teeth and whiskers. Her furry tail was also wrapped at one part, she wore a bone in her hair, and a leopard-skin bikini, and held a spear in one of her hands.

"Father, the gods have said not to sacrifice these intruders!" Magnolia protested.

"And why should we not?!" Thrunk asked. "Seems wasteful to not kill such perfectly good intruders!"

"...The gods said we mustnʼt sacrifice them, because they are the only ones that can stop that prey dinosaur from overthrowing the balance of nature as we know it!" Magnolia explained, pointing to some cave paintings sheʼd made on the cavernʼs walls.

"Oh, no, not another one of your 'prophesiesʼ..." Thrunk grumbled.

"Wait, what about the prey saurʼ?" Anthrax asked.

"Not that long ago," Magnolia pointed to a painting of a triceratops. "I predicted something life-threatening would happen—a mistake that only the gods themselves would make—more

specifically, that of a prey animal

feasting on his own kind. Once he got a taste for blood, he would continue to eat predators, including us!"

"That is HIGHLY illogical, not to mention excruciatingly far-fetched." Thrunk said. "Nature would not let such a tragedy befall it."

"But it DID." Magnolia said.

"Why, the only mistake that the

gods have ever made was creating

my third wife, Ooga Booga—"

Thrunk gestured over to Ooga Booga...a very ugly Giant Beaver woman clad in a tiny leopard skin with massive muscles and pecs. The beaver woman tried to kiss a

smilodon man, who tried to back away but could not, because she was way too strong.

"Yeah, but that is besides the point,

my father!" Magnolia said. "They must go!"

"Alright, alright, donʼt get your coelancths mixed." Thrunk grumbled. "They may go, but you must follow them."

"Thank you ever so much, my father!" Magnolia smooched him on the cheek.

The Chiefʼs daughter took a spear, safely untied the other dinosaurs, and off they went!

However, the Chief was still distraught at his daughter following a crew of outsiders.

"WIIIIIIILLLLLMAAAAAA!!" Thrunk yelled, raising his fists to the heavens. "...I mean, MAAAAAAGNOLIAAAAAA!!"

(Cue sitcom laughter)


	7. Flytrap Attack!

The following afternoon, Marigold scouted ahead, braced herself for any animals that might try to attack her and her friends. Then, she gestured with two fingers for the others to come.

"...So, youʼre sayinʼ that this guy wants to kill everyone just cause he wants to eat predators?!" Spines asked.

"Well, yeah." Marigold replied. "According to what I painted last night, this prey dinosaur is coming excruciatingly close to the mountain!"

"Oh, THATʼS what that was!" Windbreaker smiled. "I thought that was a turd about to go into a basketball hoop."

"HEY!" Marigold exclaimed. "Like you could do any better than me at this—my mind was kinda fuzzy last

night—"

"...dude, like, your whole bodyʼs

fuzzy." Spines replied.

"Oh, WAYYYY TO GO THERE, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!!" Marigold waves her arms, sarcastically. "YOU WANT A MEDAL OR

SOMETHIN?!"

"Guys, guys!" Anthrax yelled. "The Fire Mountainʼs pretty close now. Just shut up and look at this!"

"Wooooaah.." everyone said once

theyʼd stopped arguing.

Before the four animals, lay a massive, sprawling jungle filled to the brim with strange-looking plants with...teeth? They began to slowly walk through, very nervous.

"Just move...real slowly...and hope that they donʼt try to—OH MY GOOOSH!!" Windbreaker yelled.

One of the plants had gripped Spikes by the tail and was beginning to slowly devour him! The other plants had gathered around as well, and appeared to be voraciously licking their lips!

"Woah, these ainʼt like any other plants Iʼve had..." Spines spoke, surprisingly mellow for his predicament.

"Oh crap..." Anthrax gasped, his eyes went wide. "RUUUUUUUUN!!!!"

The four animals dashed away from

the carnivore plants. Magnolia had managed to pull Spines out, but there still was the problem of the sticky saliva-goo that the plants shot from their mouths. As the dinosaurs ran from the plants, the plants stayed to become more aggressive, ensnaring a majority of our heroesʼ bodies. Anthrax began an attempt to face his upcoming death like a dignified, would-be king, when suddenly, he had an epiphany.

"Marigold, could you chop us out of here?" He asked.

"I could as hell try!" The small mammal replied. Marigold reached out as hard as she could, eventually

she managed to grip her spear. "Oho...here comes the fun part!"

Marigold hacked at the carnivore plant until she freed herself.

"YAH!" Marigold freed Anthrax in a fraction of a second. After this, Anthrax used his teeth and claws to

free Windbreaker, while Marigold

went to free Spines.

"Aw, thanks, dude.." he said. "Iʼm clearly too hot to die.."

"Yeah, YOU WISH!" Marigold retorted.

"LOOK! WEʼRE ALMOST THROUGH!!" Windbreaker exclaimed. She was right, they had now passed up the plants and were at the Fire Mountain.

Everyone breathed sighs of relief once they were through, Spines shook the last of the plant goo from his tail off.

"We gotta watch out for those the next time..." Anthrax said.

"No...it is I you should be watching out for..." a menacing voice said.


	8. Everybody Walk The Dinosaur

"Ah, Anthrax..." Bogʼdaroth spoke. "The new king of the Tyranno has finally reached the great Fire

Mountain. Oh, wait. He has not returned yet, which makes you NOT the true king."

"Now hang on, whoever you are, Iʼm not the king YET!" Anthrax protested.

"And that is correct, my boy.."

Bogʼdaroth replied.

"LIKE I SAID, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Anthrax exclaimed.

Before Bogʼdaroth could say a single word, Marigold jumped up onto Anthraxʼs shoulder.

"That..." she said. "Is the guy that ate his own brother."

"Oh." Anthrax said. "Come on, IMʼ NOT AFRAID OF YOU!! I WILL BE KING!"

"...not after I devour YOU as well." Bogʼdaroth said.

Anthrax and Bogʼdaroth looked each other in the eyes and growled.

Then, Bogʼdaroth cleared his throat.

"We shall duel posthaste.." Bogʼdaroth said.

"Youʼre on.." Anthrax growled.

———

The Fire Mountain roared to life, spurring out lava and smoke at practically every second. On one side, was Anthrax and his friends, on the other, was Bogʼdaroth. Both parties glared at each other, then charged at a rapid pace.

"COME ON, ANTHRAX, OLʼ BUD! MURDER IMʼ!" Magnolia yelled.

"IMʼ TRYINʼ!!" Anthrax hollered.

"Yeah, like, impale him, dude.." Spines said before chewing on a great mass of charbroiled leaves.

"Mm...barbecue."

"YEAH!!" Windbreaker cheered for Anthrax. "RIP HIS GUTS OUT!!!"

Anthrax dove right for Bogʼdaroth, but not before one of his mighty three-horns slashed Anthrax in a most severe manner on one of his small arms. Then, Marigold saw this

treachery and decided that she had had enough of this. She picked up her spear, and charged directly at the triceratops.

"AIYAIYAIYAAAAA!!" The smaller, early mammalian exclaimed, leaping into the air and sending her spear directly into a wound on

Bogʼdarothʼs neck. "DO NOT! HURT! MY PAL!!"

Bogʼdaroth gave a slight yelp, then brushed the small mammalian to the side and picked her spear out of his neck like a toothpick.

"...filthy savage.." he scoffed.

"I AM NOT A—" Marigold was promptly shushed by Windbreaker.

"Ssh, youʼll make him more mad." She replied. "Let Anthrax face him!"

"...okay..." Marigold groaned and sighed. She leaned on her spear and grumpily watched.

Anthrax lunged at Bogʼdaroth.

Suddenly, the Fire Mountain started to erupt slightly more, flooding with even more lava. Then, noticing a

massive tree on the side, Anthrax had an idea. He gazed towards Windbreaker, who instantly knew what he wanted to do. Windbreaker immediately flew towards the tree, pushing down on the bark, until the tree crunched the triceratops, pushing him towards the lava.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE KING!" Bogʼdaroth yelled. "YOU WILL NEVER BE KING, AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE ALL BUT FLUNKIES!! MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOU WILL NEVER BE KING, BECAUSE I WILL DEVOUR YOU ALL!! Starting with the precious little prodigal son...YOU! THEN I WILL DEVOUR RIPJAW AND THE OTHERS, JUST AS I DID FOR MY SIBLING, UNTIL I REMAIN!! NATURE IS WRONG!! NATURE IS WRONG!!"

"Yeah?" Anthrax retorted. "Well, youʼre wrong."

Anthrax pushed Bogʼdaroth closer to the edge of the lava, until it covered his head, sending the

triceratops into a fit of terror and rage. He did this some more, until the triceratops was completely dead.


	9. Hail To The King

The next morn, just before the sun rose, Ripjaw awoke. Since he was the former king, he could not live in his other cave, but a smaller cave nearest a large waterfall, for that is where the past kings went to live.

"Good morning, my lord..." one of Ripjawʼs female Tyranno attendants said.

While the other attendants went to go draw him a bath, Ripjaw noticed something upon the horizon. It looked like three black dots quickly approaching...but with one dot flying and a smaller dot atop the one in the middle.

"What on the flat earth is that?!" Ripjaw pondered.

"I believe that is your boy..." the female Tyranno smiled.

It was Anthrax all right, but...what was he holding?!

"My noble father..." Anthrax said, tossing the massive horn at his fatherʼs hind claws. "I give to thee the horn of Bogʼdaroth—former tyrant of the Ceratopsian Tribe. He would have thrown off the balance of nature and I would not have been able to slay him, if not for my new-found friends..." He gestured to Windbreaker, Spines, and Marigold.

"Impossible." Ripjaw said. "No young Tyranno could survive all that, especially with prey saurs and some rodent!"

("HEY!" Marigold exclaimed.)

"Well, my father, Iʼm livinʼ proof that someone like me can make it out there!" Anthrax exclaimed. "And by the way, since Iʼm the king, Iʼd like to marry someone whoʼs been on my mind all the time, but Iʼve been afraid to tell you..."

"Go on, my boy.." Ripjaw said. "Whoʼs the lucky Tyranno?"

"Um, well, actually, itʼs Kaʼthʼa." Anthrax said. "The Plated-Back One."

The elder saurʼ thought long and hard about this. But, he had to recall that his son was now a man, and more importantly, a king, and that it was time for him to step back and let him be himself for once.

"Very well." Ripjaw said. "You two are permitted to become married."

Anthrax and Kaʼthʼa cheered and embraced. Then, Windbreaker,

Marigold and Spines joined in. With Anthrax surviving the temporary

banishment, a new era of peace was ushered in for all tribes—but being since Kaʼthʼa and Anthrax could not create a child, one of the female Tyranno attendants to Ripjaw offered one of her own

eggs for them to raise. The egg was born a male, named Anthrax the Deadly II, after his father, and Anthrax the Deadly I could not be more proud that his son would grow

up in this wonderful new era.


	10. Epilogue

The next morn, just before the sun rose, Ripjaw awoke. Since he was the former king, he could not live in his other cave, but a smaller cave nearest a large waterfall, for that is where the past kings went to live.

"Good morning, my lord..." one of Ripjawʼs female Tyranno attendants said.

While the other attendants went to go draw him a bath, Ripjaw noticed something upon the horizon. It looked like three black dots quickly approaching...but with one dot flying and a smaller dot atop the one in the middle.

"What on the flat earth is that?!" Ripjaw pondered.

"I believe that is your boy..." the female Tyranno smiled.

It was Anthrax all right, but...what was he holding?!

"My noble father..." Anthrax said, tossing the massive horn at his fatherʼs hind claws. "I give to thee the horn of Bogʼdaroth—former tyrant of the Ceratopsian Tribe. He would have thrown off the balance of nature and I would not have been able to slay him, if not for my new-found friends..." He gestured to Windbreaker, Spines, and Marigold.

"Impossible." Ripjaw said. "No young Tyranno could survive all that, especially with prey saurs and some rodent!"

("HEY!" Marigold exclaimed.)

"Well, my father, Iʼm livinʼ proof that someone like me can make it out there!" Anthrax exclaimed. "And by the way, since Iʼm the king, Iʼd like to marry someone whoʼs been on my mind all the time, but Iʼve been afraid to tell you..."

"Go on, my boy.." Ripjaw said. "Whoʼs the lucky Tyranno?"

"Um, well, actually, itʼs Kaʼthʼa." Anthrax said. "The Plated-Back One."

The elder saurʼ thought long and hard about this. But, he had to recall that his son was now a man, and more importantly, a king, and that it was time for him to step back and let him be himself for once.

"Very well." Ripjaw said. "You two are permitted to become married."

Anthrax and Kaʼthʼa cheered and embraced. Then, Windbreaker,

Marigold and Spines joined in. With Anthrax surviving the temporary

banishment, a new era of peace was ushered in for all tribes—but being since Kaʼthʼa and Anthrax could not create a child, one of the female Tyranno attendants to Ripjaw offered one of her own

eggs for them to raise. The egg was born a male, named Anthrax the Deadly II, after his father, and Anthrax the Deadly I could not be more proud that his son would grow

up in this wonderful new era.


End file.
